Jason and Ashley
by RaNdOmGrEaSeR2.01
Summary: ok, Jason falls in love with a girl named Ashley. What happens when shane gets in the way? Chapter 3 is up! hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jason tuned his guitar as Nate checked the microphones. Connect three had a concert or a show that they were going to do for the campers at Camp Rock. As usual Shane wasn't awake for rehearsal so they had to wait for the lead singer to wake up. He finally woke up and warmed up his voice. They had twenty minutes to practice before the campers were sent to watch them perform. Jason, Nate, and Shane did their breathing exercises as the campers filed in.

That very moment when Shane's uncle introduced them they took their last breath of the breathing exercise and ran up on stage.

"Hey, guys." Shane said looking in the crowd. "I'm Shane, that's Jason, and that's Nate. And we are the Connect three." He introduced as the large group of campers cheered. He waited for them to settle down before talking again. "My uncle wanted us to do a few songs for you guys to welcome you to Camp Rock. Jason, you want to take over?" Jason shrugged.

"Ok." He said walking up to the microphone. "Hey. I'm Jason and welcome to Camp Rock." He said looking into the crowd as they cheered again. He stopped when he saw a girl in the front row looking at him with a smile. She had long black hair with small, scared, fragile brown eyes. He smiled. "Oh, anyway, we know you'll have fun here at Camp Rock and well, have a rockin' summer." He said walking away from the microphone, but keeping his eyes on the girl.

"Nate?" Shane asked him. He came up to the microphone as Jason and Shane did and began to speak. Jason just kept his eyes on the girl.

"Sup, guys. You guys will love it here at Camp Rock, because with out this wonderful camp. Connect Three wouldn't be here right now. Enjoy the summer over here and just keep on rockin' for final jam." He said going back to his spot as Shane walked up to the microphone and looked at Jason and Nate.

"Ready guys?" Shane asked. Jason and Nate nodded. Through out the songs Jason kept his eyes on her as she kept her eyes on him with a smile. "Thanks guys for coming out this morning to see us perform. And see you guys later." Jason ran down the stairs and took off his guitar strap and ran to find the girl. "Whoa, what's his rush?" Shane asked.

"Jason found a crush." Nate informed. "I can tell when he was staring at a girl the whole time we did the show for them." Shane laughed.

"Hey, at least he found someone." Shane said.

"Yeah." Nate laughed.

Jason looked around for the girl in the crowd of campers. He saw her slowly walking to her cabin with her friends around her. Her laugh filled his ears with joy. He smiled as he quickly pulled her away from her friends. They all waited for her in their group as she started to talk.

"Hi." She softly said.

"Hey, I'm—"He started.

"Jason. I know. I'm Ashley." She said showing him her hand with a smile. He smiled back and shook her hand. "You're really good at playing guitar." She commented.

"Thanks." He thanked blushing. She looked down while smiling bigger. "Is this your first time at Camp Rock?"

"Yeah. My parents saw how much I loved music and thought Camp Rock would be the perfect place to show it." She told him. "How long has Connect three been together?"

"Err…I think its four years now. Camp Rock gets better every year."

"So I've heard. My best friend, Mitchie, went here last year and she wanted me to come along with her this year." Mitchie cleared her throat loud so Jason and Ashley could hear. Ashley and Jason turned around to see Mitchie growing impatient. They turned to look at each other once more before saying goodbye. "Well, I have to go. Mitchie's getting impatient." She said.

"Ok. See you around then." Jason added.

"Sounds good." She said walking away. She went over to her group of friends and walked away with them.

"Wow, Jason must like you a lot." Mitchie said.

"How do you figure?" Ashley asked.

"He didn't talk to any girl last year and knowing Jason…he likes you." She explained.

"So what if he likes me. He's really sweet." She told them. "And he's the kind of guy I like." Her friends laughed. "What?"

"Oh…nothing." Mitchie said laughing. Ashley rolled her eyes.

Ashley has long black hair that goes a little below her shoulders; her bangs cover the left eye at times unless she clips it or it's above her eye, but covering her eye brow. Her smile is sweet, sensitive, and gorgeous. Her brown eyes are full with fright; they looked so gentle and so fragile. It seems her heart might be the same as her eyes; it could shatter very easily and if you just touch it it'll break. She didn't sing much around people except her friends.

"Come on." Mitchie said as Ashley got dressed for their first day at Camp Rock. "You don't want to miss this." Ashley put on her shoes and ran out the door with Mitchie. They ran to the cafeteria to see a big bunch of campers around a list.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Everyone's seeing what classes their in. Come on." She said pulling her hand.

"Whoa." Ashley said as she got pulled closer to the list. Mitchie moved a lot of campers out of her way and started looking for hers and Ashley's name.

"Hey looks like you and I are in the same class. Cool." She said getting out of the crowd and into the cafeteria for breakfast. "Ok. So Jason likes you a lot and you like him, but you barely know him and he barely knows you. We have to make him see you more. I mean this is the first time he's fallen in love…ever. I want this one to be special for the both of you." She said in line.

"Well, that's a nice thought, but I don't think I saw him on the list, so we don't have any classes together." Ashley said looking down with a little blush.

"Duh, he doesn't have any classes. He's been here a long time and he's already known the basics of stuff." She said. There was a long pause. "Hey, he goes to the dock. That's also the only peace and quiet he gets when he needs time alone."

"How do you know all this stuff about him?"

"Well, I just do."

After class Ashley went over to the dock to see Jason. He was there with his feet dangling and his guitar on his lap while he plays it. She slowly walks towards him trying not to disturb him as he plays one of Connect three's songs. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the song and placed his head on the guitar.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked sitting next to him. He looked up to see her looking at him. He paused.

"Well, I haven't really gotten a beat Shane showed me and he's really going to get mad if I don't figure it out soon." He explained. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"No. It's already over. Anyway, it sounded really good." She complimented. He smiled.

"Thanks." He said lifting a leg up. "So tell me about you."

"What's there to say? I'm glad to get away from my mom."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing. It's just my mom and Mitchie's mom are best friends and I work with them in their kitchen with Mitchie and we don't have to do any kitchen stuff for now. Until June 4th, this is in three weeks, though. I hate working in the kitchen when it's summer. I don't mind it when it's in spring or any other season it's just in the summer is when I don't like it."

"Oh." He said. It was silent for a little bit. "Well, is there anyone you fell in love with?" She shrugged.

"No." She said looking into Jason's eyes. "Well, I fell for this one boy and then well I found out he liked one of my friends and used me to get to her." He laughed.

"Don't worry. No ones like that over here." He said smiling. "So…how's the new dance coming with Shane?"

"Not to well. Usually I get a dance right off the bat, but it seems I'm not getting this one to well. Shane's said he would meet me after class tomorrow and teach me slower to see if I have it, so you might not see me. You want to watch?" She asked. He looked down at his guitar and then back at her with a smile.

"I'll see you." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Jason." She said letting go of him. They looked at each other with a gentle smile. It began to rain hard on the camp and Jason and Ashley quickly looked up and stood up. They both looked at each other soaked and smiled. Jason grabbed her hand and ran quickly towards his cabin. "Whoa, Jason."

"Come on!" He laughed. They stopped in front of his and connect three's cabin. "You can stay here for a little…well, until you get dry." He said. She had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What about Shane and Nate?" She asked. He just lightly smiled and pulled her in. "Jason!" She yelled. He turned around and set his fingers on her mouth to silence her.

"Shhh. Shane and Nate are at the dance studio on the other side of camp. They won't be over here 'till later anyway." He said. She looked down. "You should get a shower." He suggested. "The bath rooms on the right. Don't use Shane's towel; he'll get picky or something. You can use mine." He pointed to his red towel. "Oh, and don't use any of Shane's stuff. They have a blue dot on the side and mine have a red dot. Nate's has a yellow dot. You can use his…he won't mind." He smiled. She smiled back.

"Thanks." She smiled back. He handed her his cloths.

"I know we're different sizes, but you can use it until your cloths dry." She giggled while taking it. Thirty minutes later she opened the bath room door with dry, silky hair and Jason's cloths on.

He turned his head. "Wow." He said.

"What?" she said looking down at it. "Does it look that bad?" He quickly shook his head.

"No. It looks great on you." He smiled. She smiled back. "You want hot chocolate?" She nodded. "Do you like marshmallows in it?"

"Yeah. I don't care for the small ones." She giggled sitting down on the couch. "Wow. This is a big cabin you guys share." She stated. Jason walked over with two hot chocolates in his hands. He bent down and gave one of them to Ashley. She took it as he sat down.

"Yeah, well it's kind of bad having Shane as your cabin mate." He said as Ashley took a drink. She laughed after she took a drink.

"And whys that?" She asked.

"Well, he's a jerk at times. You always have to get him what he wants. He can't stand it when I accidentally do a wrong key. He yells at me for it." Ashley looked down at her hot chocolate.

"You seem to get along with Shane."

"Yeah, that's in front of the girls. He likes to be a show off around the girls. Especially Mitchie."

"I could tell he was the way he sang on stage. I don't like a _guy_ like that."

"What kind of _guys_ do you like?" He asked in a curious voice.

"The type of guys like you; sweet, adorable, cute, and has a smile that lights up a room." He blushed while smiling. She smiled back. "I don't like guys that show off in front of girls just because he likes to. That's just stupid."

"Well, that's Shane." He said.

"What about Nate?" She asked looking at him. He looked back and smiled.

"Nate's cool to have to have around. He sticks up for you when you need him." She took another drink and smiled.

"He seems nice. He's a true rocker by heart the way he jammed on his guitar. You do the same, but you're really into it and it shows your true love for music. That's cool." Jason smiled with a slight laugh.

"Yeah. You wanna watch something?" He suggested getting up. She gently smiled and shrugged.

"Ok. What do you have?" She asked nicely while putting down her hot chocolate on the counter. He went to the small drawer and pulled a pulled a drawer out and started naming movies.

"Uh…Silent Hill, Thirteen Ghost, Just Married, The Outsiders, My Cousin Vinny, Talladega Nights, Juno, all of the Indiana Jones movies, Karate Kid, Dick and Jane, Wall-e, Hancock, Iron man, Superbad, Ghostbusters, Wedding Crashers, Old School, Napoleon Dynamite, Accepted…do you want me to just pick one? We have a lot." He quickly suggested after naming a lot of movies. She nodded.

"Please." She said chuckling. He quickly picked one and shut the drawer. He walked to the DVD player and put in a movie. After thirty minutes of the movie Ashley's head was on Jason's shoulder as his head was on her head; they were both asleep.

Nate and Shane slowly walked in trying not to wake the two up. Shane rolled his eyes as he saw the couple. Nate chuckled.

"They look cute as a couple." Nate said. Shane sighed in annoyance and turned on the lights to wake them up. Jason and Ashley sat up and rubbed their eyes. Ashley then realized Shane and Nate were there.

"Oh my." She said quickly getting up and running towards the door. "Bye guys." She said running out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ashley folded Jason's cloths she borrowed the night before as Mitchie stared with a smirk. When Ashley was done she looked up to see Mitchie.

"What?" She asked her best friend. She lightly shrugged.

"Nothing." She lied with an even bigger smirk. Ashley looked at her with a look on her face that said she didn't believe her. "Ok. Fine. It's just that you and Jason seem to be a good couple. And you've only known him for a little bit." Ashley rolled her eyes playfully. Mitchie shook her head. "Are you gunna meet him at the dock?"

"No, not today. I told him I had to practice the new dance with Shane and asked him to come watch."

"And?" Mitchie asked impatiently.

"He would. And if you want to you can to." She suggested. Mitchie shook her head while crossing her arms.

"I can't." She told her. "I have to…err…"

"Mitchie."

"Ok, I'll find time to." Mitchie said. She turned around and started walking towards the cabin door, but then suddenly stopped. She turned her head around. "Ash, are you in love with Jason?" Ashley paused.

"Yeah, I am. I just can't stop looking into his gorgeous eyes. I mean they're so gentle and adorable." Mitchie turned her body around. "Even though he gets a little side track he's still amazing." Ashley told her with her eyes facing the wall of the cabin, but in a daydreaming position. Mitchie looked at her watch.

"Oh my gosh. Let's go." She told Ashley. She suddenly pulled her out of the cabin and raced towards the dance studio. The dance once again troubled Ashley. She didn't know what to do when class was over. How was she going to prove she could get this dance going in her mind?

Everyone started to leave at the end of the class as Shane went up to Ashley.

"So, you ready to start?" He asked her. She smiled with a nod.

"Yeah." She answered him.

"You've been struggling lately with this dance. Is it really that hard?" He asked her as they waited for everyone to leave.

"Well, not really. I don't know why I'm not getting this. I mean I usually get dances right off the bat. I don't know what's going on with me." She told him glancing down at the wooden floor. His finger touched her chin as he raised it up to face him.

"Don't worry, Ashley." He reassured her. "We'll get it down." He smiled. She smiled as well. "So…should we get started?" he suggested pointing the finger at the empty room. She nodded. Half an hour passed by and Ashley was starting to get it. Jason walked passed the studio, but stopped at the window as he watched Shane and Ashley practicing. He smiled looking at Ashley. "You think you got it?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied.

"You wanna try it with the music?" Shane suggested. She lightly shrugged. Mitchie walked by and saw Jason staring in the window.

"What's up, Jason?" She asked looking in the window to find Ashley waiting as Shane turned on the music. She smiled. "Oh, I see." She said facing the window as well. The song started and things were going well until Shane and Ashley took a wrong step and fell on top of each other. On the ground, Shane happened to be lip to lip with Ashley. She was madly blushing as she got off of him and looked at the window to see Jason and Mitchie. Shane got up and looked at the window as well. Jason looked crushed and so did Mitchie. Jason started to run as Mitchie shook her head at Shane and Ashley. Ashley ran out the door chasing Jason, but Mitchie grabbed her hand. Shane stopped at the doorway. "So that's why you wanted me and Jason to see you two. So you could crush mine and Jason's heart. You know Ashley Jason is just as fragile as you are when it comes to being crushed. I can't believe you would do such a thing to him…or to me." She told her letting go of her arm with tears running down her face.

"Mitchie…I'm…I didn't…" She tried to say the right words, but she couldn't figure out what the right words would be. Instead of trying to tell her it was an accident Ashley ran after Jason. Shane came out.

"You jerk!" She yelled with warm tears coming out of her eyes.

"Look, I know it may seem like it was on purpose, but it wasn't Mitchie. It was an accident. She only has eyes for Jason and I only have eyes for you." Shane told her. She looked away. "We accidentally took a wrong step and fell on top of each other." He explained.

"You and your excuses." She said walking away. Shane didn't know if he should chase after her or leave her alone, so he just stood there thinking how stupid he was.

Ashley called Jason's name over and over and looked everywhere. She finally found him at the dock after calling his name over and over with no response. He was curled up with his arms around his knees while crying. "Jason…" She started, walking towards him. She sat next to him.

"Just leave me alone." He told her looking in the other direction. "You wanted to do this to me, didn't you?" He asked her with tears in his voice.

"No, I didn't want anything like this to happen."

"Yeah right. You're just like that one girl I fell for in middle school. She crushed me. She hated me only because I sometimes was sidetracking. I hated it! I just…" He explained starting to cry even worse.

"Jason…I'm not kidding. I love you and I wouldn't want to hurt you in any way. I just accidentally took a wrong step and fell on top of Shane. That's all that happened." She told him. Jason shook his head.

"If you really love me then you shouldn't be doing this." He paused. She didn't know what to say. "Just say it to my face. Do you love me or feel sorry for me?"

"I love you, Jason. Nothing in this world would change that." She told him not hesitating to say anything. "I just…need you." She said. Nothing came out of Jason's mouth. "Please, Jason. I need you."

"No, you don't you have Shane." He rudely said. His heart was just shattered by the fact that Shane kissed the girl he loved. Her heart sank.

"I can't believe you, Jason. You really believe I would pick Shane over you?" She asked getting up and running to her and Mitchie's cabin with tears streaming from her face. When she opened the door to see Mitchie crying on her bunk she stood there scared. "I'm so sorry, Mitchie." She told her best friend. Mitchie looked up and opened her arms towards Ashley for a hug. She hugged her and they both started to cry even more. They stopped crying and let go of each other and composed themselves.

"What happened between you and Jason?" Mitchie asked. Ashley looked down.

"Let's just say we aren't going to talk to each other for a long time." She said to Mitchie. Mitchie wrapped her arm around Ashley.

"I'm sorry, Ash. Let's hope he will get over it when you need him the most." She convinced. Ashley forced a smile.

"I hope so."

The next day during breakfast Jason and Ashley knocked into each other. They both quickly turned around to apologize, but stopped when they realized who they bumped into. They just looked at each other for a minute and then went to their own little group. Ashley slowly sat down and set the palm of her hand on her chin with a very depressed look on her face. Ashley rose the piece of food on her plate and then watched it fall from her fork to her plate. Mitchie and her friends watched her with a worried look.

Jason slowly walked towards the table where the Connect Three members were sitting. Shane glared at Jason as he sat down. Nate looked at Shane with a confused look and then looked at Jason, who played with his food with a sad expression.

"What's with you two?" Nate asked. No one answered, just glared at each other and then looked away.

"Why don't you ask the backstabber?" Jason said pointing at Shane. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Me? A backstabber?" Shane asked standing up. "You're so stupid you can't even tie your own shoes without me or Nate helping you." Shane insulted getting in Jason's face.

"Hey!" Nate yelled. "Shane, Jason's really smart. You don't even know what he does half the time." Nate defended. "What's going on?" They sat down once more. "Come on, guys. Tell me what's going on."

"Mr. Backstabber kissed Ashley yesterday." Jason said glaring at Shane.

"We took a wrong step." Shane said. "Jason, stop being a butt!" He commanded. "And now Ashley's not even talking to the both of us because you were being a butt yesterday!" Shane said.

"My fault? I don't think so. None of this would've happened if you could've watched where your feet were at!" Jason yelled. "Don't tell me this is my fault."

"It is your fault!" Shane shot back.

"Both of you need to shut up! Man, you two are unpredictable." Nate said with an annoyed face on.

"Uh…you guys go to class." Mitchie told the other girls. "We'll catch up with you later." She said. The others left as Mitchie scooted over towards Ashley. "Ash, you need to eat." She convinced her friend. "You won't be able to dance if you don't eat your breakfast."

"How can I, Mitch?" She asked. "I knocked into Jason earlier when I was walking to our table. We stared at each other and then we left not saying a word. I wanted to apologize to him again, but then I figured he's already heard me apologize over and over at the dock and he doesn't need to hear it again." She said flipping her breakfast on the other hand. Mitchie pulled the fork out of her hand.

"Come on, Ashley. Stop it. Did you see any connection when you looked in his eyes?" She wondered. Ashley paused for a moment.

"Well, not really. I could tell he was still hurting inside the way he looked at me. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't handle looking through those hurt eyes." She said setting her head down on her hands. You could hear a yell from the Connect Three table. Both Ashley and Mitchie looked at Jason standing up as Shane yelled in his face. Ashley and Mitchie turned back to the way they were earlier.

"Poor Jason. He's gotta handle that jerk." Mitchie told Ashley. Ashley stood up.

"I'm going to miss class today." She said to Mitchie.

"Ashley!" Mitchie begged standing up. "Come on, Ash."

As she ran out of the cafeteria she passed the table with Jason, Shane, and Nate. They all watched her run out to her cabin.

"I wonder what her rush is." Nate wondered. Shane stood up and walked towards the dance studio. Jason stood up as well, but actually throwing his food away.

"I better practice that song before Shane gets mad at me for that as well." Jason said walking out of the cafeteria. "See you around." He told Nate.

"And there goes Jason. Jeez, is it just one girl that's made them like this?" Nate asked standing up, throwing his and Shane's food away, and walking towards his cabin. He jammed his fists into his pocket and looked around for something to do when he spotted Ashley on the steps of her cabin. He walked over to her and sat down. "Hey, Ashley." He greeted as he sat down next to her.

"Hey, Nate." She greeted back in a sad voice. There was an awkward silence. "I just wish Jason understood what really happened, you know?" She said breaking the silence. Nate smiled.

"Well, that's Jason. He can't deal with romance sometimes. It hurts him." Nate explained.

"I never wanted him to be hurt by this at all. I just…it was an accident. Shane and I took a wrong step and we fell on top of each other and kissed some how." She explained. "I just want him to understand that I need him." Nate sighed.

"So that's how it went." Nate said. "It was an accident, but Jason was to hurt to realize the truth. Are you planning on going to the dance studio?"

"What for?"

"I don't know, maybe to talk to Shane about the problem. He's in this just as much as you are." He waited for the answer, but decided to leave her alone to think about it for a bit. "I have to go. See you around, Ashley." He told her getting up and walking to his cabin. Ashley sat there thinking about the problem. How was she going to get Jason to talk to her? Does he really not get what actually happened? She thought about these questions and walked inside her cabin. She sat on her bunk the whole time and thought about it.

As class began Mitchie pulled Shane out of the way for a moment.

"You idiot!" She whispered.

"How am I the idiot?" Shane asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, Ashley's not going to make it to class today. She doesn't seem to be in any mood to do anything right now. I was thinking you could try to talk to Jason about this." She suggested. Shane took a step back.

"I'm not talking to him. No way, Mitch."

"You have to, Shane. It's the only way to fix the problem." Shane rolled his eyes and took a big sigh.

"Ok, where is he going to be after class?" He asked her.

"I don't really know. He should be at the dock. Wait, you don't know where he's going to be? " She told him.

"Well, no. I don't really pay attention to him that much. Anyways, thanks." He thanked going towards the group of campers to start the dance. Mitchie gave a loving smile as she went to her spot.

Nate wasn't really going to the cabin; he was going to talk to Jason. He found him at the dock playing his guitar. He then sat next to him.

"What's up, Jason?" He asked him. Jason looked up at the curly haired guitarist and forced a smile. "It seems like you mainly got the song down." Nate smiled. Jason shook his head.

"Nah." He laughed. "Shane wants it to be perfect, not plain."

"He said it was plain?" Nate asked in a shocked voice. "Man, that's not plain. Dude, you know how to rock and the way you just played song is like you've already know that song from like a long time ago. You really know how to play and Ashley loves that about you and not just her me as well." Nate told him. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop bringing her up?" He asked.

"No, I can't. You want to know why? Because she needs you, Jason. She loves you." Nate said setting the back of his hand on Jason's chest. Jason pushed it away.

"No, she doesn't. She has Shane." Jason mimicked in a sad voice looking away from Nate. Nate shook his head.

"She hates guys like Shane. Remember when you told me that not to long ago?" Nate asked. Jason looked at Nate and nodded. "She wouldn't use you. She's too sweet of a girl to do that to you. She also told me what happened. It was an accident, man. And did you know that you're the only one in her life that she wouldn't want to live without? And that she's staying in her cabin today because she's hurt. She needs you; Jason and you're hurting her more than you're hurting yourself." He said. Jason chuckled. "Talk to her before it's too late." He said. Jason looked at Nate.

"I'll find a way to talk to her." Jason smiled. Nate patted him on the back before getting up.

"You better." He said. "See you around." He waved running towards his cabin. A few minutes later Shane came up to Jason, who was on the steps of his cabin thinking.

"Hey Jason. I need to talk to you." He explained sitting next to him.

"About what?" He asked.

"About the incident. Listen, it was an accident."

"I don't need an explanation, Shane." Jason cut off.

"Then what do you want, Jason?"

"An apology from you."

"Why do you want an apology from me?"

"Because you stole my girl."

"Look, I didn't steal her for your info. She's not my type anyway. She's to…what's the word? Shy." Shane said. Jason glared at him.

"She's not to shy. She's the most adorable girl on this planet." Jason told him. Shane laughed.

"No she's not." He chuckled. He paused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You are so stupid you know that?" Shane laughed. Jason glared at him. He then couldn't handle Shane saying rude stuff about him anymore that he hit Shane in the back of the head. Shane then grabbed Jason's arm causing both of them to fall and start punching each other on the ground.

"Take that back, Shane!" Jason yelled hitting him in the side of his arm. A group of the campers gathered around them and started muttering to each other about the two fighting.

"Never!!" Shane yelled back. Mitchie passed her way through the crowd of campers to see what was going on. She suddenly stopped seeing Jason and Shane fighting. She made her way out of the crowd and ran towards the cabin. She slammed open the door to see Ashley on her bunk laying down playing with a necklace.

"Ashley!" She screamed.

"What?" Ashley asked sitting up.

"Hurry! Jason and Shane are fists fighting!" She told her grabbing Ashley and racing out the door with Ashley being pulled. They pushed through the crowd and stopped to see Shane and Jason hitting each other. Ashley gasped as she tried to pull Jason away from Shane. Mitchie pushed Shane away from Jason. The two stood up trying to get to each other, but the girls stopped them from doing so.

"Jason!" Ashley yelled setting her hands on his chest as he tried to get to Shane. "Jason, please!" She screamed cupping his face and making it face her so he can concentrate on her not Shane. "Jason." She softly said. "Jason, why did you do this?" She asked him connecting with his eyes. He was panting hard. He had bruises all over his legs, face, and arms; he also had a cut on his left cheek from Shane's nail. She moved her hands to his chest. Mr. Brown came and told everyone to go to their cabins. Ashley, Shane, Mitchie, and Jason faced him as he went up to them.

"What is going on here?!" He asked.

"Mr. Brown, it's not what you think." Ashley said going closer to Mr. Brown. Mitchie stood by her.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"We were just racing." Ashley lied.

"Racing?" Mr. Brown looked at them with a confused look.

"Yeah. We were running from the dock all the way here." Ashley said.

"Everyone wanted to know who would win so they all stood out and watched." Shane joined in.

"Who won?" He asked. The three looked at Jason. "Congratulations, Jason." He congratulated. Jason smiled.

"Thanks." He thanked. Mr. Brown walked away as they all sighed in relief.

"How did you come up with something like that?" Shane asked.

"I'm not sure, actually. I kind of started looking at the dock and then since Jason was panting earlier I kind of had the idea." Ashley explained.

"I can't even make one up that quick." Mitchie said laughing. They all laughed. Shane and Mitchie looked at each other and then back at Ashley and Jason. "We're just gunna leave you love birds alone." Mitchie said slowly backing up with Shane doing the same then turning around and running. Jason and Ashley shook their heads. They looked at each other.

Ashley pulled him to her cabin where the first aid kit was so she could help him heal. "Ashley, where are you taking me?" Jason asked as he was being pulled. She didn't say a word, but she lightly smiled. She slowly opened her cabins door and pulled Jason inside. She set him down on her bunk, went over to the bottom drawer, bent down, and opened it while pulling out the first aid kit. She stood up, kicked the drawer closed, and walked towards Jason. She sat down as she opened it to find a medicine for the cut. She found that dark brown bottle and grabbed a cotton bud. Jason glared at it like it was an enemy as she grabbed a band aid for Jason's cut. She then looked up to see him staring at the bottle.

"Why are you staring at the bottle?" Ashley asked picking up the cotton bud. Jason looked up to see her giggling.

"I can't stand that stuff." He explained. "It stings." Ashley giggled.

"When it stings it gets the bacteria out and helps it heal." She told him flipping the bottle over the cotton bud and flipping it back to the place it was earlier. He looked at her, scared about what was coming. The pain that was waiting for him after the medicine hit his cut. "Take my hand." She told him. He did as she said. "Breathe." He took in a big breath and then ex-hailed it out. She gently smiled. He smiled back. "If it hurts squeeze my hand, ok?" She said.

"Why squeeze your hand? That's going to hurt you."

"Just…squeeze it when it hurts." She softly said. He took another breath before giving her a sign that he was ready. "Here it comes." She slowly put the cotton bud on his cheek and slowly strokes it on his face. He tightly squeezed her hand and tightly closed his eyes in pain. She quickly moved it away from his cut cheek as he let go of her hand. She threw the cotton bud in the trash can and opened the band aid and put it on his cheek. She then gently went over it with her fingers. "There. All better." She said slamming her hands on her lap, but not too hard. She put her hand on top of Jason's hand. "I'm sorry for hurting you…" She started.

"No, Ash. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I was just so…crushed to see you and Shane kiss. That's not the first time he's done something like this. He gets all the girls and I get the best friends I could ever ask for." He smiled. She smiled as well. She started passing her fingers on his arm, slowly feeling his soft skin. She gently smiled as Jason stared at her hands stroking his arm. He felt a little comfortable felling her soft fingers on his arm. "Ashley?" He asked her. "What are you doing?" He asked gently trying not to let her think she was doing anything wrong. She jumped back letting go of Jason's arm.

"I'm so sorry, Jason. I…"

"No, its fine."

"You have really soft skin." She told him. He blushed. She looked down, blushing a little. He cupped her face, lifted it up, and kissed her. She closed her eyes feeling his soft lips touch hers. He closed his as well. He wasn't a bad kisser at all. His soft lips gently pulled back. She lightly opened her eyes as he did the same. "Jason? Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"No." He answered her shaking his head. "You're the first. I'm sorry if it was a lit…"

"No, it was actually really good. I didn't know you knew how to kiss a girl."

"I don't." He told her. She leaned in for another kiss. He leaned in and gently set his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Suddenly, Jason pulled back in pain. "Ah." He quietly said grabbing his neck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She apologized setting her hand on her mouth in concern. He smiled. He looked at the window.

"Ashley?" Jason asked. "You want to go to the dock?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said. They slowly walked out of the cabin and headed towards the dock.

"So…how's a going?" He asked her.

"Good, now that you're talking to me." She told him. He smiled. Jason jammed his hands in his pockets leaving his thumbs out.

"Same here." He chuckled. She giggled.

"It's good hearing your voice again. It really is. I thought we weren't going to talk to each other for a long time." She said slipping her arm through his arm. He looked down and smiled. "I missed you." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too." He said looking at the sunset. They finally got there and sat. Both of their feet were dangling off the dock. They watched the sunset as they talked. "Isn't it beautiful?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah. I love sunsets." She said.

"Hey, me to." He said looking at her. She looked at him with a smile. "Ash?"

"Yeah, Jason?"

"I…I um…wanted to uh…know…if you would like to be my girlfriend." He told her. She smiled bigger.

"Yeah. I'd love to." She replied kissing him on the lips. She pulled away from him. He was blushing. "Jason, are you allowed to come sit with me tomorrow at breakfast?" Jason laughed.

"Of course, Ash. It's not like Shane's making me sit at the Connect Three table." He paused. "Uh…can you make a birdhouse?" He asked her randomly. "Sorry if that was random." He apologized. She smiled.

"That's fine." She told him. "Yeah, why?"

"Last year, Shane or Nate said that they would make me a birdhouse and they forgot." He explained.

"Yeah, I can make you a birdhouse. Meet me at the Arts and Crafts cabin after dance class and you can help me."

"Really?" He asked. She nodded.

"Jason? How'd the fight start?" She asked looking at his cut. He turned to face her. He thought about it for a second before he explained.

"Well, he keeps talking bad about me. I couldn't hold it in. I had to hit him."

"Good thing I was there when Mr. Brown came. You would've been in real big trouble." She told him. He chuckled. "Listen; don't let him get to you. He's just jealous that he can't play the guitar as good as you." She said. He smiled.

"Thanks, Ash." He thanked.

"Really, Jason. Promise me you won't let him get to you." She told him showing him her pinky. He looked at it and took it.

"I promise." He promised her.

"Please don't let him get to you." She said. Jason looked out at the darkening sky.

"It's getting dark. We better get going." He told her.

"Yeah." She agreed standing up. Jason slowly walked Ashley to her cabin before going to his. She stopped at the cabin's door and turned towards Jason. She then kissed him for about three seconds before going inside. "I love you." She told him. "Don't forget to go to the Arts and Crafts cabin tomorrow." She reminded him.

"I won't." He told her. "I love you to." He said. She smiled as she shut the door. Mitchie was reading when Ashley came in. She looked up.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked her best friend. Ashley sank with her hands on her chest and her back against the cabin's door. "What?"

"It was the best time I've ever had with him!" She excitedly told her. "And guess what?"

"He loves you again." She said.

"Well, sort of. He asked me out!" She told her best friend. Mitchie's eyes widened.

"He what?!" She said shocked.

"He asked me out!" She repeated.

"Oh, I know you said yes."

"I did."

"That's my Ash!" She excitedly said hugging her. She hugged back. "Are you doing anything with him tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah. After dance class, we're going to the Arts and Crafts cabin and…" She began, but was cut off by Mitchie.

"And you're making him a birdhouse?" She asked.

"How'd you know?"

"He's been asking Shane and Nate to make him one last year, but they didn't." She explained. Ashley mouthed a long 'oh'. "Yeah. Anyway, you two make the cutest couple in the world." She said. She suddenly paused. "Hey, Ash? Are you going to tell _him_?" She asked biting her nails. Ashley looked at her weirdly.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Tell Jason what?" She asked. Mitchie shook her head worried.

"No, your _other_ boyfriend. Matt?" Ashley's mouth dropped open. She sat on her cabin bed with her mouth open.

"Oh my. What am I going to do?" She asked Mitchie looking at her. Mitch crossed her arms and shrugged.

"Are you going to tell Jason?"

"I don't think I could. I've already seen him heartbroken. I definitely don't want to see him crushed again." She said looking at Mitchie worried. "That's all I need is Jason not talking to me again."

"Everything's going to be alright…we just have to keep it cool. He won't know." Mitchie reassured her. Ashley sighed.

OK!!!! That's all I could do for now. Sorry it took so long. I have a question to ask all of the viewers. If you liked the twist I put in help me come up with IDEAS for the next chapter. And tell me if you think Jason should be heartbrocken…just one more time. To add a little more spice to the story. I don't like having Jason sad…its just interesting. Anyway, please tell me your ideas. And thanks for reading.


End file.
